Mobile devices possessing wireless data connectivity to public IP networks, otherwise known as the Internet, have become prevalent in recent times. Mobile devices include system software, or firmware that may need updating or reprogramming to remedy security exploits, bugs, and to support new features. Mobile devices commonly support OTA (over the air) programming, or FOTA (firmware over the air). It is used for upgrades to mobile phones and PDAs. The feature goes by several names including “software update”, “firmware update” or “device management.” Originally, firmware updates required visiting a specific service center, every mobile brand having their own. Another method has been upgrading by connecting the mobile device via a cable to a PC (personal computer). Both these methods are considered inconvenient by consumers and also depend heavily on consumers to seek out the upgrade, and therefore the majority of mobile phone manufacturers and operators have now adopted FOTA technology for their handsets. If the mobile device has FOTA capability, the user can instead download the firmware upgrade over the air directly from his or her mobile device. FOTA also allows manufacturers and operators to “push out” firmware upgrades to ensure that mobile consumers have the latest software improvements, which helps reduce customer support costs and increase consumer satisfaction.